Bounded
by editsullivan
Summary: Knocked unconscious in battle, upon waking up, Captain Veronica Paget finds herself bound to a tree in the middle of the jungle on planet Tartarus (LV-797). She had no idea who put her there and why, however, she is not eager to find out the reasoning behind her unfortunate situation. As she tries to escape, someone steps out of the jungle and approaches her to claim his trophy.


**Recently I finished a comic book called, Life and Death Predator Part 1 (Thank you Francis Comfort for sending me this amazing book) and I got inspired to write this short alternate story of Captain Paget (USCMC) and a Predator having some aftermath fun on planet Tartarus (LV-797).**

**The story is rated M for mature!**

**Bounded**

Her arms felt numb and something lukewarm and wet was sloshing around her waist licking her bare skin. Veronica Paget, Captain of the USCMC was slowly waking up. As she cracked one eye open, a blurry image of a foreign jungle shrouded in twilight came into her vision. Swallowing hard, she licked her parched lips and then looked down into the glowing water where she was submerged from the waist down. Engulfing the surroundings with its soft blue color, the glowing water gave the lush area an enchanted feel. Then her eyes traveled upward only to see she was bounded by heavy ropes that hang from one of the thickest branches of the ancient tree securing her in place.

"Fucking great." She murmured as she tried to undo the bonds.

She wondered who put her in here and why was she still alive?

"Now that's a good question." She moaned while her wrist started to turn pink from the rough material as she twisted and turned her arms trying to get out of the restraints. After a minute or so reluctantly she gave up when an excruciating pain traveled up her arms making her left thumb go completely numb.

"Who the hell has done this to me and why?" She asked through gritted teeth anxiously looking around. Not seeing anyone, she took a few deep breaths and then closing her eyes she tried to think back on the last 24 hours. Most of the memories of those moments were blurry, but she remembered the smell of death, the color of her soldier's blood and the screams of many when these 'Predators' surrounded their camp and started to slaughter everyone. One-by-one, her soldiers were killed off and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Then while she was defending herself, something or someone had knocked her unconscious and after that, she didn't remember anything else. If any of her men survived the massacre they most likely gone by now, far away from this cursed place, which meant she was left alone tend for herself. She had no idea how long she was hanging here. Besides her arm that felt like rubber now, her pants and underwear were soaking wet including her combat boots and socks. The eerie glow of the water could have felt calming and even inviting for skinny dipping on any given day, but she was not here to enjoy her time and she was sure whoever put her here would return soon to claim his trophy.

"I am no one's trophy." She growled as she gave one last attempt to get out of this situation.

Swinging her whole body back and forth, she hoped to break the ropes or the branch. Although she only weighed 160 pounds and despite the fact, the tree looked solid, it might give in under pressure if she just kept on. However, despite all her efforts, the tree and ropes held up making her cuss like a crazed sailor.

Suddenly, she quieted down and spun her head toward the trees. At first, she thought it was an animal trudging through the thick foliage, which made her whole body instantly stiff thinking about becoming a midnight feast for whatever was lurking in the shadows. However, it was not an animal but one of them. She still didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but it walked upright just like a human and fought like an unstoppable animal that made a knot in her stomach just thinking about it.

Wearing a metal mask with matching armor that covered half of his muscular body, he approached the water.

_Just the perfect temperature_, Kran thought as he stepped into the water and submerged himself. While he swam toward her his mind was on her and her people. To his knowledge, she was their leader and the only survivor, _just like me _he bitterly thought. After the massacre, Kran was disappointed and deeply troubled to see his clan members butchered by this 'lou-dte kale' and her people. When he found her face down on the ground, he wanted nothing more than to rip her spine out, but this was not the way. She was unarmed and unconscious, not a worthy prey, therefore, he decided to pick her up and bring her here trying to figure out what he wanted to do with her.

As he emerged out of the water in front of her, Veronica's body went stiff like a piece of log waiting to be slaughtered like the others. With a racing heart, she stared at his clawed hands and then his mask wondering what lies beneath it. During the attack, she didn't have the chance to take a good look at his kind and for some reason, she was curious to see how he looked underneath his mask. She wanted to see the face of her enemy.

Like reading her mind, Kran reached up and unplugged his mask. A low hissing sound escaped the thin tubes as he removed the mask and hung it on the tree.

To her surprise, he looked nothing like she had imagined it.

His beige mottled skin reminded her of a reptile, _like a lizard,_ she thought with disgust as her eyes roamed over his face. However, he did not resemble a lizard but more like a praying mantis with huge mandibles surrounding a mouth full of sharp teeth. The deep-set yellow eyes curiously measured her up.

"God, you're ugly." She spat at him with a frown.

"God, you're ugly." He repeated her words in a deep strange voice.

"Huh?" She exclaimed. "You can speak?"

Tilting his head to the right, he let out a low hissing sound followed by a few clicks.

"What are you waiting for asshole." She growled. "Finish me and let's get over this."

Kran could feel the tension and anger coming from her, but he was also able to pick up on her fear as well. The intoxicating smell enveloping his senses coming from her made him feel strange. He had never seen a human female like her before and this he found interesting. Usually, they all ran in fear from his kind, _but not this one,_ he thought as his eyes measured her up. This one was different and he liked her.

Instead of ripping her head off, he reached out, picked up her dog tags and looked at it.

Kran didn't know what these small metal plates represented, but he had seen them before on others making him think they were some kind of symbolic representation of her people, or at least that what he thought they were used for.

Letting the tags go, he then touched her face making Veronica coil back in fear and disgust.

"Don't touch me!" She said with contempt.

Ignoring her words, Kran ran his thumb over her full lips feeling the softness of her skin. But before she had the chance to bite into his flesh, he quickly pulled his hand away and let out a mocking, guttural laughing sound making her even angrier.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. "Did your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" When he didn't say or do anything just stared at her, she asked again.

"What are you going to do with me?" Letting out a frustrated sigh she added. "Can you even understand me?"

Nodding his head, Kran stepped closer and while moving his mandibles, he hooked his finger into the top of her tank top and ripped it in half, exposing her bare breasts.

A loud gasps left her mouth when she realized what was happening.

"You fucking bastard." She growled staring at him with disbelief. "How dare you do this to me?"

"Ooman." He said in a deep voice as he traced his finger down on her ribcage. "Ooman."

"What the heck are you saying?" She asked with a frightened voice trying to ignore his touches.

Veronica was never a scaredy-cat, she was always one of the toughest soldiers and top of her class, but she had never been humiliated like she was now. She had no idea what he was planning to do with her, but if she had to guess, she was not looking forward to experiencing an extraterrestrial consummation. _Not on my watch,_ she thought as his hand enfolded one of her breasts and gently squeezed the fleshy mound. Then he pinched the erect nipple and rubbed it between his fingers elongating the sensitive bud making her squirm.

Kran enjoyed her discomfort. To humiliate her this way was a greater punishment than just ripping her in half and get over with. There was no one around only the two of them and he had all the time he needed to 'play' with her. He was always curious about humans but kept it for himself fearing the others might mock him or look at him weird if they knew about his strange fascination.

Her skin felt hot and sleek beneath his fingertips as he ran his hand down her taut belly toward the top of her pants. When he hooked his claws into her belt her body started to tremble and then she said.

"Listen. I don't know why you are doing this, but if you are not going to kill me, let me go."

For a second he stopped and gazed into her eyes. Veronica was sure he understood her.

"Just let me go, you don't need to do this." Swallowing hard she added. "I'm not going to cause any trouble, I promise you. I'll leave and you will never see me again."

Suddenly a burst of loud laughter came out of him, which startled her.

Kran found her ignorance amusing. She had no idea there was no way off the planet for her. The ship the oomans came with was destroyed; therefore she was stuck in here. The only ship that was left behind was his ship and after he had his 'fun' with her he'll leave this wretched place and return to Yautja Prime to report on what went down here.

Shaking his head, he clicked a few times and then ripped the rest of her torn top off and threw it in the water. Then lowering himself, he folded his arms around her waist and opening his mandibles wide, he latched onto her stomach and started to lick her skin savoring the salty taste.

There was a dull pain and pressure beneath her ribcage as his mandibles pressed against her. Veronica knew he was not going to stop until he got what he wanted.

Although he was no man, still he was a male of his species..._with needs_, she thought disheartened. She was no stranger to these types of urges. Being in the military she was well aware of the lack of intimacy they had to endure and this might have applied to them as well. She didn't know anything about them or their culture but she was sure they were not much different than humans. She just hoped once he was 'done' with her he'll let her go.

Although his initial reason was only to humiliate her, after a few minutes he started to enjoy this little endeavor. After all, _she was a female and a very attractive one_, he thought as his forked tongue licked her skin up and down. When he reached her breasts and started to tease her involuntary she let out a moan feeling his tongue drawing small sensual circles around her sensitive buds. It had been a year since someone did something like this to her and as much as she tried to deny his touches, deep inside she enjoyed this making her angry and disappointed with herself.

"Damn it." She moaned as his tongue dipped inside her belly button. Despite the fact this was supposed to be a torture of some kind, she started to enjoy it more and more.

_I'm not supposed to enjoy this,_ she bitterly thought trying to force herself to be numb just like her thumb. However, as much as she tried to ignore these sensations, she was unable to do so.

"Oh, God...no." She whimpered when he swiftly pulled down her pants, underwear, and boots tossing everything into the water. Now, she was completely exposed to him. A deep frown appeared on her pale face when he placed his hands beneath her buttocks and lifted her body higher.

_Here it comes, _she thought as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was coming.

Although her legs were not restrained, she didn't think it was wise to fight back. The only thing she would have been accomplished was to make her already unfortunate situation even worse. She just hoped he'll leave her alive and after that, she just has to deal with the memories of this night, which can be buried deep within her mind never to be seen again.

The sweet, intoxicating smell coming from her sex made his mind go wild.

The peculiar feeling within the pit of his stomach felt strange but pleasant. This was something new and he savored every moment of it. He wasn't planning to go down this road, but seeing her in the nude and tasting her flesh he wanted nothing more than to lose himself even if it was for one night. _No one would ever find out, _he eagerly thought.

"What...are you...doing?" She asked with disbelief as he lifted her up and aligned her sex with his face. The next few minutes felt like she was in heaven as he licked and teased her like a lover. The mixture of confusion, pleasure, and pain engulfing her was pure torture. Straining against the ropes and moaning loud, she felt like her whole body was burning up with a desire she hadn't felt in a long time.

_This is just wrong, so wrong,_ she berated herself while she secretly enjoyed his unbelievable actions that brought nothing but pure bliss to her. While his head was between her thighs and while his claws dug into her flesh, staring at the treetop, her confused and frightened face quickly morphed into a pure pleasurable expression and then a scream escaped her mouth when she reached her peak.

"Oh, God, oh God, oh God, fuuuuuuck." She cried as her orgasm came down fast and hard causing her body to strain like a stringed bow ready to fly into the endless night.

Slipping his tongue out of her and while she was still dazed and shaking like a leaf, he unfastened his loincloth and hung it on the tree. Then picking her up again, he pulled her closer until his erection pressed against her entrance. Her body heat looked like molten lava making him smile on the inside. _She was enjoying this, tremendously,_ he thought, _and so am I. _

_Wait,_ she wanted to say, but no words came out of her mouth. Then she formed a silent 'O' when he entered her and started to move his hips.

"Oh, fuck." She whimpered as his member stretched her to the fullest. "God damn you." She panted when he picked up his pace. But then she quieted down when her already heated body started to respond to him in a way she began to question herself if she was sane to enjoy this in the first place.

She felt like a perfect glove and Kran couldn't get enough of her body.

Holding onto her thighs, a low hissing sound escaped his throat showing his pleasure as he kept moving in and out of her.

A few minutes later, while the glowing water lapped at her bare buttocks the only sound she heard was their bodies slapping together, his heavy breathing accompanied by hissing and clicking and her own moaning and whimpering as she felt another orgasm was about to explode within her.

"Oh, I'm going to kill youuuuuuuuuu." She wailed, as she simultaneously with him reached her peak causing the tree limb to creak and dangerously sway above their heads.

A loud, animalistic roar enveloped their surroundings as he filled her up with his seed. Then his grip started to loosen on her and his breathing slowed down and then he removed himself.

Reaching for his clothes, he wrapped it around his waist and then putting his mask back on he turned toward her. In a split second he made up his mind. Before she had the chance to say anything, he reached down and pulled a large, jagged knife out of his leg holster.

_This is it,_ she thought with a racing heart. _He's got what he wanted and now he is going to finish me._

With a swift move, he cut the rope and threw her naked body on his shoulders.

Then he walked out of the water and headed toward his ship.

While she quietly swayed on his shoulders, looking at the ground, Veronica's mind was in turmoil. Although her night was not what she expected to be, in the end, she was glad to be alive and in a way...satisfied.

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this short sexy story. :D**

****Reviews are welcome. And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon. ****  
********Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Tumbrl, Instagram/editsullivan or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.********

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
